


A Heist With Markiplier Fics

by Ace_of_All_Trades



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Other, also i don't need titles., eyyyy guess who has a new special interest?, it me., why do the title thinking when I can just do even more plot thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_All_Trades/pseuds/Ace_of_All_Trades
Summary: There are thirty-one endings. I got a lot of ideas.
Relationships: Heist!Mark x Reader, Heist!Mark x Y/N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Heist With Markiplier Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N gets bitten by a zombie, and when Mark finds out, he refuses to leave them behind, so Y/N makes a choice.

“Behind you, behind you!” I barely had time to process what was happening as I turned around and saw a figure approaching me, a violent pain jolting through my arm as the figure bit into it. Mark managed to push him off, and then we both ran as fast as we could from the hoard approaching, not bothering to think about anything else until we got to safety.

Once we were safe, I looked down at my arm, fully processing what just happened.  _ That… that was a zombie _ , I realized.  _ I’ve been bit by a zombie _ . I felt a weight settle down on me before I suddenly started coughing.

“Hey, you okay?” I looked up and saw Mark looking at me. “Hey, you alright? Was that a cough? Are you getting sick? Here!? Now!? Man, okay. You need to tell me if you’re getting sick okay? Because I can go get you some cough medicine, I just need to know if it’s that important.” I felt guilt settle in as I listened to Mark.  _ There’s a zombie apocalypse out there, and he’s willing to risk that just because I’m coughing. _ I looked down at my arm as I pulled the sleeve up, avoiding looking at his expression as I showed him the bite.

Everything was silent for a few moments after that. “No,” I then heard Mark say, his voice barely above a whisper. “No,” he repeated, louder. “I… I don’t care. I’m staying with you.”

“Mark, no,” I told him, looking up into his desperate expression. “It’s too late. I’m going to get you hurt.”

“I said I don’t care.” Mark walked up to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. “We’ll figure this out. There’s probably a cure, or something,” he said frantically. “We just need to stick together, that’s how we’ve gotten through everything, and that’s how we’ll get through this.”

“Mark, please.” I cradled his face with my hands, blinking at his blurred face- when did I start crying? “I’m only going to hurt you if I stay here. It’s too late for me, but you still have a chance. I need to keep you safe.” I tried to pull away from him, but he only held onto me tighter.

“I don’t care about being safe! I want to stay with you, I  _ need _ to stay with you! You’re all I have left!”

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” I leaned into his chest, my voice quivering slightly. I heard Mark’s breath shake as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to keep my tears from falling. 

“Please don’t leave me,” he begged, and I could hear the tears in his voice. “I can’t live without you.”

I steadied my breathing as I looked up at him, giving him a small smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling our faces together. My eyes closed as I connected my lips to his. He leaned into me, and I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair before pulling myself away from him, looking into his face as I just took in his appearance, his arms hanging loosely around me.

“Well then now you’ll learn how.” I quickly pulled myself from his arms before he could respond, racing out the door without looking back, desperately holding in the tears so Mark’s last sight of me wouldn’t be my crying.

I kept running until I physically couldn’t anymore, and then collapsed against the nearest object to me, burying my face against my knees and letting the tears finally spill, regret filling me as I thought about Mark, how badly he wanted us to stay together despite the risk. But I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I knew I had let myself hurt him without doing anything.

And when I finally turned, well, I just reminded myself that no matter what, at least Mark was safe.


End file.
